


No Nexus for Jim

by reallyamerica



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dialogue Heavy, I also can't stop doing this where I just put endless tags, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Short, Star Trek - Freeform, Timeline Shenanigans, Timelines, Well Spock Prime and Kirk Prime are mentioned anyway, aos spirk - Freeform, as always, old married spirk, oms, spirk, too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyamerica/pseuds/reallyamerica
Summary: A lazy evening in at the Kirk-Schn T'Gai household, in their retirement years. Also it's Spock's birthday.





	No Nexus for Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFALokiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/gifts).



> This was an idea that popped into my head while talking about old married spirk with a friend, and I wrote this completely as a very short fluffyish little treat thing for myself, to be perfectly honest. But I hope perhaps someone else might enjoy it too!

Side by side in their large bed, both absorbed in literature of their own selection, Spock and Jim rested one evening. They got to do this so much more often now, since they'd retired. They got to have weeks at a time of calm days and evenings. While occasionally Jim would complain that he was bored, and would find something new and exciting for them to go out and do, Spock knew that he was content with him and with having a peaceful life after everything they'd been through.

It had been quiet for a while. Not moving his eyes from his screen, Spock addressed his spouse.

“Jim?” Spock asked, checking to see if he was still awake. The human tilted his curly, greying head up from his book, smiling and causing his reading glasses to shift position on the bridge of his nose.

“Hm?” Jim hummed, settling his chin in his palm.

“It is my birthday.” Spock turned his PADD to show his _t’hy’la_ the stardate. It had gotten so late with the two of them silently enjoying one another’s presence and reading, that apparently midnight had passed without their notice. Jim cupped Spock's cheek and gave him a tender kiss.

“Happy birthday, baby. Another year older and still not a single grey hair. I'm envious.” He laughed, taking Spock's hand in his and intertwining their fingers. “I hope you know I _do_ have nice things planned for you, after we get some sleep.”

“Of course. But I mentioned the date for a different reason.” Jim raised his brows as Spock made this vague and cryptic statement.

“Alright, and what reason was that?” He asked, closing his book.

“It is the year 2294.”

“Yeah, honey, I know. You're 64.” Jim replied, brushing his thumb over his husband’s knuckles. Spock sat up and turned completely toward him.

“Yes. That was not what I was referring to either.” Spock inhaled deeply, and Jim tilted his head in curiosity. “I am emphasizing this date because I, _and this universe_ , have been so lucky as to have you a year longer than my late elder counterpart and his did. I received a note from him which he left to me when he passed, detailing events he faced in the latter half of his life in his own timeline. It appears at some point he changed his mind about keeping his life a secret from this universe. I did not wish to use the list to alter the course of my own life, at first, but he also detailed the events leading up to your other self’s disappearance and death. I may selfishly have done my best to influence the outcome and to avoid letting you die in the same way, without informing you. I was successful, because I have you here for another birthday that I did not have the pleasure of enjoying in the previous timeline. I felt that I must tell you.” Spock explained.

Jim dropped his book onto the bed. His lips were parted, eyes blinking, pulse racing. He was stunned. Completely, utterly. Spock furrowed his eyebrows, face revealing his concern. The silence worried him. And then Jim was chuckling.

“Well, it's not as if this time wasn't already out of wack. I'm certainly not angry to still be alive and with you. A bit concerned about the ramifications but, of course, we can get into that later. I'd like to do my best to make sure nobody gets hurt as a consequence of my still being around, that's all.” Spock conceded a nod as Jim spoke. “But for now I'm just happy you told me, and that we’re together. No matter how or why.”

“ _Ashayam_ , you are too forgiving.”

“I don't think it counts, in this case, since I'd be forgiving you for preventing my death. For a second time.” Jim teased, lifting Spock's hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to his palm.

“I did not prevent your death, previously. Merely assisted in the process of reversing it.” The Vulcan corrected. Jim rolled his eyes, kissing his fingers again.

“Same difference, to me.”

“You're incredibly imprecise.”

“And you're incredibly beautiful, birthday boy. Now either we sleep and start my celebration plans on time when we get up, or we stay up now and you can open the handsomest one of your gifts and start the party, it's up to you. What's it gonna be, dollface?” Jim offered with a smirk, clutching Spock's hand between both of his own. 

“I can manage functioning on less than my typical amount of sleep.” Spock answered, a tiny smile playing on his lips. Jim leaned forward and kissed them again, grinning all the while, as he climbed on top of his husband.

“ _Good_.”


End file.
